Crossroads Archipelago
Introduction The Crossroads Archipelago is a group of small islands in the new world. They occupy a small microclimate between the calm belt to the west, and the more hostile seas of the New World to the east, making them a relatively calm resting place in the New World. The islands themselves are hard to locate by pose, but posess relatively little of value on their own, and are out of the way of much the grandline, making them of relatively little interest to any of the three great powers. Ironically enough, this has led to them becoming a relatively neutral ground for those outside of the powers, often frequented by individual pirate crews and black market traders. History Island's history. Explains any significant events. Significant islands Marauder's island Marauder's island is the largest and most central island of the archipelago. It is also one of the calmer ones, and as such attracts a lot of visitors. It's population consists almost entirely of retired or settling pirates, particularly of the peace main variety. The island is mainly sandy, with some small trees and undergrowth. It is also completely covered by wrecked ships that washed up there after being ruined in the New World. Most of these ships have been converted into buildings by their settling survivors. While lacking any definate government, the island's people cooperate for their own survival, and have a policy of protecting fellow residents aggressively, but not directly acting against the marines, or intefering in the business of anyone visiting. This is, for the most part, respected by passing crews of marines or bounty hunters, although officially the world government does not. Kurorei island Kurorei island is a large mass of shells from giant seakings that have fused together, and eventually become an island. it is the Southern point of the crossroads archipelago. Due to it's exposure to New World storms, hostile surface, and susceptibility to flooding, only the topmost point of the island is inhabitted on the surface. Instead, the giant shells themselves have towns built inside them, forming a large network of tunnels and inhabited caverns. Often, buildings cover the ceiling, and even extend up the sides of the giant Rock-fungus collumns that fill some parts of the shell. The Demon Organisation's central base is a castle-like mansion in one of these caverns. Due to the shelter provided from both pirates and marines, this island also has the most stable infrastructure, albeit one mainly dependant on the black market. it also has proper rulers of a sort, although they are simply the wealthiest families settled there rather than being of noble blood. East Point Island East point island is the most hostile of all the islands in the crossroads Archipelago, as being at the far east of the group, it is closest to the normal Grand Line climate. However, it's outskirts are still relatively calm for New World islands, with lush forrests and dense jungle-like conditions. However, after a mysterious event seven years ago, it is dominated mainly by a large, steep sided crater that completely covers the inner section of the island. within this crater, the rocks ocaisionally melt due to sudden surges of heat, particularly on bright days. . The inner crater is therefore never visited, and the rest of the island is left uninhabited. Architecture Explain the types of buildings or theme of the island Culture The island's cultures vary from each other significantly, but most typically accept their status as neutral ground between the various powers and travellers of the seas. Marauder's island has traditionally become friendly to all passing travellers, irespective of background, so long as they do not attack the island or it's residents, something which has little value. On the more active side, Kurorei isle, having a town almost entirely hidden from the eyes of the world, has become a popular spot for black market dealers and other agents of the underworld to settle and do business. Government While the islands do have some marine presence, the world government pays very little attention to the islands. Much of the ruling power in the archipelago comes from the "noble" families and factions of Kurorei island. Despite being called nobles and traditionally reffered to as lord or lady, none of these families are in fact of noble blood in the normal sense, and instead maintain their position and power entirely through wealth and influence over the underworld, rather than bloodlines. Citizens Kurorei island Demon Organization Lord Piotr Mori Samantha Grim Rebecca Grim Feral Necros Juggernaut Exception Gheist The La Fey household Lady Margalota La Fey Lord Rosart La Fey (Former lord. Missing presumed deceased) Lutece and Meia Di Bardi Sanzio Others or unknown factions Lady Katsa Di Valenca Mr Grim (Former lord. Missing) Trivia List any trivia, such as Related Articles Demon Organization Category:Island Category:New World Location Category:13th Madman Category:Location